


The Gardener & The Boy

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, First Kiss, First Time, Food Kink, Foreskin Play, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Older Harry, Pining Louis, Rimming, Seduction, Sweat, Top Harry, Underage Sex, Virgin Louis, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Louis has a crush on his super hunky gardener named Harry. Kitchen sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gardener & The Boy

Eyes were on him again. He wasn't surprised one bit though because those sparkly blue eyes were always on him when he went to work for this one specific client of his. Harry was a rather successful professional gardener and landscaper at the young age of nineteen and right now he was being watched by the son of one of those clients. The Tomlinson's.

The oldest son was only thirteen if he could remember correctly, didn't speak to him much really, only in passing or small conversations when someone was present and Louis normally didn't come outside when Harry was working and the older lad knew why. Louis had quite the crush on him, it was obvious how his cheeks would tint pink when Harry smiled at him and his face would lower or he'd quickly dart down when Harry finally turned and waved at the boy through the window. Harry thought it was cute and he also thought Louis was very cute.

Louis was young but he was still sexy, had this curve to his hips and once in a while Harry would get to see that vision that was the boy's ass, my god what an ass he had. Thinking about it made Harry a little stiff in his shorts as he plucked some weeds from around the rose bush he was currently working with, right below the kitchen window just where Louis happened to be peeking out of quite obviously.

Many nights Harry would jack off thinking about Louis, how tight he must be and wondering how his pretty pink lips taste or what sounds he would make if Harry bit his inner thigh softly. That had him getting really hard now in his shorts while the sweat rolled down his bare back and tip of his nose, quite the scorcher today.

He stood up to relieve the ache in his lower back after being bent over for so long and flexed his arms into the stretch, he didn't miss Louis' blue eyes bug almost obscenely as they raked down Harry's soaking shirtless form and there was that blush mentioned before because Harry's bulge was tenting the front of his very thin blue shorts.

Then the boy was gone from sight and Harry could only chuckle at how very cute it was.

Harry decided that he was in much need of a drink of something cause the heat was almost unbearable this year and he was given permission by the Tomlinson parents that he could use the kitchen however he pleased, even making dinner one night to a round of applause and Louis fidgeting at the table stealing glances to the side of the older boy.

He took the elastic off his wrist putting his hair back into a ponytail as he walked around to the sliding glass door that opened into the kitchen and to his surprise, Louis was still there standing in the juncture of the counter between the sink and the stove. He nearly jumped in fright when the door opened and seemed to be frozen in the spot as Harry entered.

"Hey Lou, how's it goin?" He asked lazily as he grabbed a glass from a cabinet filling it with water at the sink, he could feel the nerves radiating off of the boy's smaller form, the top of his head barely reaching to Harry's chin.

"S'fine. I mean I'm fine." He responded shakily as Harry watched Louis watch him drink the much needed refreshment and saw his eyes follow down the column of his throat and then across his chest, down his flexing abs covered in sweat and ink then those pretty orbs fluttered away reaching his obvious bulge and he blew out a whoosh of air. There was that pink creeping up his neck as usual when he looked at Harry for too long. Harry could only give a small triumphant laugh to himself seeing how undone this boy became around him. He was ready to do this.

"Hey Lou? Can I ask you something?" He questioned to the boy and slid just that much closer. Louis didn't move as he crossed his arms across his chest and rested his butt against the ledge of the sink.

"Uhh sure." Louis responded with his ears a wonderful shade of pink.

"Why do you watch me when I'm here?"

Louis' skin paled at that. His face went down and he nibbled his lip as Harry waited for the answer to which he already knew why.

Silence other than their breathing and the steady hum of the fridge across the room. Harry decided to give the boy a break, "Is it cause you fancy me?"

Louis' face shot up and fear marred his beautiful features. Harry looked at the sharp line of his jaw and the petal pink lips he had imagined doing so many things, how is nose rounded at the end and the way his eyes were just so damn blue.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Harry leaned in getting Louis to mumble a fragile "Yes." in response.

"I fancy you too." And he smirked leaning back up watching about a million emotions and thoughts run the mill through the boy's head. After a moment or two he seemed to relax though and that had Harry sliding up so that their arms touched, well more Harry's crossed ones brushed the top of Louis' shoulder since the height difference.

"Can you tell me why? You go first then I'll go." Harry's deep voice rumbled from his mouth and he was bold by wrapping one arm down and around Louis' small, thin yet curvy frame and his gargantuan hand came to rest neatly just above the boy's hip.

That seemed to calm Louis exponentially as his voice was shaky but he spoke, "Well uh, you're very nice. I like your jokes that you tell to my sisters. You're also really cute, like super cute. And uh you smell good, even bad you smell good somehow." Saucers the loveliest shade of blue came to look up into fond green ones. He smirked and turned to face Louis who he had realized was in a pair of shorts like his own and a thin white t-shirt, fringe swooped to the side.

His hands came under the boy's to hook into his armpits and without resistance or effort he was placing the boy delicately on the counter to be eye level with him. Louis blushed a bit and smiled into his balled up fist with lines by his eyes.

Harry began, "I like you cause you're very sweet and I know how much you love your family. You have the cutest face I've ever seen and I couldn't help but like you with how mischievous you are, I've seen those pranks you pull on your cousins before, very funny. And I couldn't help but like the fact you like me so much." plastering on a wide smile full of dimples as Louis' bottom lip went up to be between his teeth. Harry watched him and it was so necessary to have this boy right here and right now.

"Hey Lou, have you ever kissed anyone?"

The smaller boy shook his head, "No, but I'd like to. I really wanted to kiss you so many times ya know."

So Harry hooked one finger under the boy's chin bringing his face closer and finally their lips met. Harry giggled a bit cause Louis' gasped slightly as their lips separated again. Then they touched once more, then another time, then another until Louis was brave enough to grasp Harry's slightly sticky biceps and a small tongue was prodded into the older boy's mouth.

Harry moaned at the taste of youth now entering his mouth and the boy he was kissing made the sexiest whine he'd ever heard. The one standing spread Louis' thin legs so he could press in closer bringing his bare torso to press against the boy's dressed one and then small hands were working up and over broad shoulders while tongues and lips mashed and pushed against one another then those hands were gripping small tufts of curly brown hair.

Harry's hands were now purchased on Louis's supple hip as he snogged the young boy, finally getting what he wanted. At least the beginning of what he wanted. Thinking of doing this while deflowering this boy had him thickening in his shorts while Louis' breath came fast through his nose and nails dug into Harry's neck.

The older pushed his hardening dick into the ledge of the counter to get some relief and was surprised to feel something hard and nudge just below his bellybutton. He pulled away and Louis already looked wrecked at this point and sliding his hand from the hip forward he saw Louis had a hard on. He pressed down getting a mewl of delight tumble from young lips.

"You're hard Lou."

The boy nodded, "It happens a lot, especially when I think about you. I pull on it sometimes at night and it feels good, don't know why."

Harry couldn't believe it, he was being wanked to by this little boy. Fucking hot. That made his dick fully stiffen to the impressive seven inches it was, decent thickness that no one had ever complained about and it was a beautiful cream color, the foreskin just where it turned to cover the head was the same cherry color of his lips and so was the streamlined, silky smooth head. He had some decent veins that squiggled up his shaft and down to rest at the base where framing his dick was a light patch of curls with peach fuzz on his low hanging balls.

"Do you want to make it feel really good Lou? I'd like to show you something." He was hoping and praying that Louis would give him this. Take the one piece of innocence he had right now.

"Yeah, I trust you Harry." And he gave a smile of appreciation to the tall boy who was now searching for something in the cabinets. When he came back he saw there was a bottle of olive oil in his hand (Harry grinned at the extra virgin on the label when he found it) and Harry unscrewed the cap before setting it down on the counter.

"Now, do you know what sex is?"

"Yeah, I've seen it on the computer sometimes even though I know I'm not supposed to."

"Okay, good" Harry was excited and it was obvious with obnoxious tenting of his shorts, "now what I want you to do is take your clothes off okay?"

Louis hopped down from the counter and did as he was told while Harry removed his own shorts. He watched the smooth roundness of Louis' ass look so ready to be defiled and how the boy hadn't a hair on his little body, not yet anyway. When the boy turned the older saw his cock was probably only five inches so far, about as thick as two of his rather wide fingers and his hairless balls were tight to his body.

"Before we start, can I have you do something for me then I'll do it to you then we can have sex?" Harry questioned the boy whose eyes were glassy and wide staring at the taller ones erection. It thumped with anticipation and want.

"Sure thing, I'm excited!" He squealed just a bit and clapped his hands quickly. Harry was overloaded with cuteness even though he was about to tarnish it.

"I've always wanted you to, well, suck my cock. Can you do that for me?" He sauntered over with his dick swinging back and forth until it pressed into Louis' abdomen.

The boy looked up, "Um alright, I don't think I'll be very good at it." as he sunk to the ground and this was a fantasy playing out in Harry's head.

Nervous hands came up to wrap around Harry's thickness and he watched as the boy then began to pump it slightly making the foreskin begin to peel back and a thick stream of clear oozed to drip on the floor, "What's that?"

"It's precum love, you'll make some when you get older. Taste it, see if you like it." He petted through angel soft locks of brown.

Louis' small tongue darted out to lick tentatively at the precum hanging from Harry's slit, he made a face then looked to ponder it a second then do it again and this time he moaned just a bit.

"I like it, weird, but I like it."

"Good babe, keep going, you're doing good."

Louis nodded and started to peel back the skin completely until the head was completely uncovered, soaked in sweat and precum and grime, Louis' face grimaced, "Kinda smells Harry. Not bad, just weird."

"Thought you liked the way I smell Lou." Rubbing a large thumb against the boy's cheek as he leaned towards and sniffed it more closely, intaking the stench now was lust rampant in the boy's eyes because his pupils grew wider after inhaling the stench of Harry's inner skin and head.

"Mmm I do." He purred and then thin lips were wrapping around Harry's cock. A warm tongue that he had tasted was now swirling around the head of his cock and the boy's head moved back and forth slowly in a way that showed he had no idea how to do this. Harry would help him learn.

"Good love, keep going just like that. Just watch your teeth and use your tongue as much as you can. Try and go farther." He directed as his head lolled back and Louis was a natural at this. His hands going up and down the shaft wiping the saliva to make it slick and slippery, his tongue rough against the very sensitive inner skin and around the smooth head, taking almost half of Harry's into his mouth.

Louis stay on his knees for minutes on end sucking on Harry's cock, he was even brave enough to just suck on the older boy and take both his hands and massage the sweaty balls in front of him getting the stench to waft into his nose, he moaned smelling the older boy in his mouth and he stunk so good.

After a few minutes Louis pulled off with his lips puffy and breathing a bit heavier, "My jaw hurts." rubbing it with a grimace.

"Okay, you did very good on your first try there Lou, I'm proud."

The boy blushed. Harry then did as before and hoisted him up to be on the kitchen island this time with his shorter legs dangling from the edge and his hard cock looking redder than before and the foreskin was peeling back on its own.

Harry then turned and poured some of the oil into his palm and rubbed it over two of his fingers as he approached the lithe figure in front of him, "I want you to lie back and let me take care of this alright? I promise it will feel good, it's kinda weird in the beginning but it will feel amazing very soon."

"Okay!" Louis smiled and laid back as he was told, Harry then had the boy hold his knees up and there was the path to paradise. Between those luscious cheeks of his there was a pink hole there, tight and hairless and Harry kissed it first getting the boy to gasp.

Then he was licking around it, nipping at the skin and inhaling the smell of boy with velvety balls rubbing the top of his nose. Louis seemed to really be enjoying it cause his moaning and whispers of "oh god" and "more" could be heard closer and closer to each other. Then Harry pressed his mouth directly over the sinewy ring and pressed his tongue to it and pushed, it was hard to get inside and he barely made a move into it but that didn't matter. Louis' back arching off the counter was proof enough he was doing well at eating out the boy.

He sloppily made out with his ass and groaned tasting how virginal and tight the boy was with a metallic twinge to his tunnel and his skin was so soft and pliable down here. He brought up the two oiled fingers around the puckering entrance and moved his head back slightly to watch those long digits of his start to dip and slip inside Louis' hole.

"Lou, you okay?" His voice raspy now watching the rim begin to stretch at one knuckle deep now.

"Y-y-yes. Oh god Harry, please more!" He whined in retort.

So the fingers went deeper and deeper, slowly so as to not hurt him of course. Harry's cock was thrumming in anticipation and Louis' stuck straight up and throbbed each time the fingers went back inside him. Harry leaned forward and licked a wide stripe all the way from the greasy hole up across the taint, juggling and tickling the small testicles for a minute then sucking them both into his mouth as he finally sunk into unforgiving heat.

Louis gasped while Harry began searching inside for something he knew would make it amazing and curling his two fingers he could feel a hardened nugget of pleasure just upwards so he pressed against it while licking up Louis' small cock.

"OHHH!" was his reaction and then the small cock was being suckled in his mouth while his fingers milked open the boy with his small chest pink and legs shaking.

Harry stayed like that, sucking and licking up and around Louis dick while his fingers loosened the hole that they stretched open making sure to leave Louis lubricated and begging for more.

Then he had to come up and take a deep breath cause he was about to cum right there and then. The older kept his fingers inside the tunnel feeling it clamp around him and palmed his dick with the other getting the foreskin to peel back and drip some more of his juices onto the floor.

Louis looked wrecked now, hair a bit damp with sweat and knuckles white where he was still holding his knees twenty minutes later, "Feel good?"

"Mhmm, please Harry. Something needs to happen, I'm so close!" He whined with blissful agony cause he had gotten to a point like this multiple times before when he played with his own prick.

Harry slipped his fingers from the now winking ring and slathered the boy's insides and oil across his cock, he walked forward and brought Louis' tiny feet to sit up on his shoulders and then lined himself up. Louis hissed as Harry sunk in, just the skin covered head right now, "Just relax Lou, you're more than prepped for me, I promise."

Louis only nodded and brought his arms above his head showing smooth pits and took a few deep breaths as Harry glacially pressed in farther, feeling the head of his cock unsheathe and now massaged by the ribbed tunnel of Louis and finally he was completely engulfed in Louis' ass.

"Fuck, you're so tight Lou. Better than I thought." Came out shakily since he was so close to cumming right now.

"So full Harry, feels good." Louis breathily replied.

Harry then began to thrust, very softly and barely pulling out watching Louis react, he had his eyes closed and was taking deep breaths while Harry started to speed up and pull out more with the will power of gods cause he was poised to blow right now.

"Faster Harry." Came a command which Harry happily obliged and started to press in faster then pull out while watching his cock spread open that gorgeous rim of ecstasy and his dick was under a barragement of pleasure and joy. Louis was so warm and tight, the oil making his tunnel slick and easy to plunder with his foreskin going back and forth covering then uncovering his throbbing head.

Louis' small feet shook upon Harry's shoulder with each thrust and the older was grunting more as the episode happened, watching Louis come undone below him, "Touch yourself Lou."

Louis whimpered with one hand now gripping his tiny cock and fisting it quickly, the small head of it popping in and out of his stretchy skin. Wide hips slapped a small pert ass with each motion of conquest and Harry's hands were pressed deep into the young boy's thighs, the sweat making a comeback and rolling down his back and across his ass and he needed to cum so bad.

There was a whimpered, "Harry, I gotta do something, help me make it go!"

Louis had never had an orgasm.

"Squeeze me inside Lou, keep squeezing."

Harry changed the angle of his hips to push more upwards to add a more direct pressure to the boy's prostate. Louis listened and Harry felt the air lock of his canal tighten even more, a small fist beating a small cock and a lip caught between his teeth and going white with the pressure.

"Harry! Harry! HARRRRRRYYYYYYY!" The boy got louder with each utterance of the name and finally he busted, a swift streak of muddled white escaped from the slit of his cock to come up and land with a splash to his pinkened cheek.

Harry couldn't hold on anymore watching Louis come apart on his cock like that so with a growl he violently slammed into the boy's spasming ass and his cock erupted torrents of warm goo into the boy. His chest heaved and his heart thundered along finally filling up the boy with his cum, Louis twitch and gasp as their highs came and then slowly ebbed.

"Fuck." Harry let out with a defeated breath as he slipped from the boy slowly and saw the slight gape his hole now had and a bit of creamy white dribbled from it. He dropped to his knees and hastily licked open Louis once more this time swallowing his own cum from the abused butthole he had finally slammed.

Harry then cleaned himself and Louis up and redressed to go finish his duties for the day with Louis by his side and a permanent smile on his face. They of course spoke how no one could know about what had happened and decided to keep it a secret and maybe, just maybe make it a regular thing because Louis still had a lot to learn and Harry had no problem teaching him.


End file.
